


Three little words

by RussianCaravan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Depressing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianCaravan/pseuds/RussianCaravan
Summary: “I love you” those three little words can turn your life around; in the worst way.





	Three little words

“I love you” those three little words can turn your life around, just as they did to the world of Percival Graves and Credence Barebone. No matter what they felt inside, taking those feelings from the deep depths of the mind out into the open are two vastly different things- with such different consequences. That’s what Credence knew, and yet those words still spilled from his lips far too early, to a person that he shouldn’t have. A month prior to this unfortunate situation, Credence would have never thought he was even capable of love.

He stood on a street corner, handing leaflets to strangers who barely even saw he existed, his life seemingly wasting away as did the apple core that had been left next to his five days ago. He feels numb inside, like there’s no real point to life, and yet sees no one to leave this slump and change this. What he does do though, is pay attention, watch the people and imagine intense and interesting things happening in their lives. Of course, he doubted they had such lives, it was merely a fun imaginative game left over from childhood- that is until he laid eyes on Percival Graves.

He was a handsome man, wearing an immaculate suit with expensive shoes, whose eyes told of both melancholy and mystery. When he walked straight to Credence from across the street- seemingly without care for all others- he knew something interesting was finally happening, even if it scared him.

Learning the things his mother had told him about the world, that he felt and what he was, was disgusting and sinful wasn’t how all saw these things. Others were just like him- others could see ‘strange’ things occurring, others could feel attraction to men, and others were both- just like he was. Eventually of course, such intimate topics soon turned to intimate actions- and they fell into bed together.

Credence lost his virginity in a soft, slow, loving way. And then they fucked intensely and passionately until the sun was high in the sky (with a mother who was none-the-wiser, an incredible advantage of magic). The sex was amazing, but somehow Credence felt he liked the cuddling afterwards even more. That was when feelings began becoming more intense, and when Credence, after a night of intense passion, slipped up and said those three little words “I love you”. He didn’t hear them back. What he did hear was an exaggerated sigh,

“I’m sorry Credence, but that can’t happen. We can’t be more than this. Not now.” Credence knew that. Graves had explained the recent building of danger in the magical world. “This needs to stop, I’m sorry.” Credence was numb inside, those three little words, and he lost everything.

Soon enough he was back on that street-corner, now knowing what he was missing out on, all because of those three little words. What he wouldn’t do to be the wizard from one of Graves’ stories; even if it led to a hairy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent-fic. I had to get some feelings out.


End file.
